


Funeral in Eraklyon

by petito222



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Tension, funeral au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petito222/pseuds/petito222
Summary: Funeral AUWhen Sky's father dies, Riven decides to catch up the funeral and drives across to another kingdom to support his best friend. Bloom and Sky insists him to stay all together for a couple of days. But Sky's distant step-sister Beatrix is an unexpected element in this equation.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place in a universe that Sky and Beatrix are step-siblings and Andreas is their dad. All of them graduated from Alfea but Beatrix goes to another academy.
> 
> I started writing it as a one-shot but it turned into a two-chaptered story :)

It was cold. Colder than Riven had been used to. The air was fresh, the scent of pine trees was irresistible. However, normally, he would never go somewhere this far in winter. But it was an emergency.

Sky was Riven’s best friend. He was actually more than a friend, a brother. After graduation they had enrolled the Specialist Academy together. But after few months, Sky had left the S.A. in order to take care of his father. Cancer was a damn thing and it had taken only two months after the diagnosis.

Eraklyon was lying beyond the northern borders of Solaris. It was a rough place where tough people were born. Riven was more of a seaside person who loved spending his days-off in his cabin near the beach.

Now, in the darkness of a December night, he was driving to his friend’s home.

Bloom, Sky’s ladylike girlfriend, had been with Sky for the last two months in the manor of their family.

Riven thought about his friends family while driving. Sky had lost his mother many years ago. He had a step-sibling that he rarely talks about. Riven didn’t have good relationships with his parents but they were alive even though they barely talk. But Sky had lost both of his parents for good. Riven had to be there and support his friend for the funeral. He was planning to stay for a few days. Actually Bloom had insisted on it on the phone and Riven had no choice but to accept it. because if Bloom had been answering Sky’s calls, his friend must have been devastated.

When he entered the territory of the manor, he realized he was late. There were few cars among his in the courtyard and people who were wearing black clothes walking slowly to the inside. Luckily he was wearing his black biker jacket and long black leather boots. But still, these were not a good choice for a funeral. He grabbed his backpack, surely he had brought a black shirt with a black suit which would fit the atmosphere in the house.

He quickly passed the road from the courtyard to the house and entered. The Manor of Sky’s family was truly huge. It was a family heritage from Sky’s great-grandfather. It was an ostentatious building which never matches with Sky’s personality.

“Hey, Riven!” he heard the call of a girl and turned back to see. Bloom was walking briskly to him. “I’m glad you arrived right on time. Funeral is about to start.”

“Am I not late?”

“No, but hurry up. Take the upstairs, go to the second floor. Then take a left. Your room is at the end of the corridor. Do you have a tie?”

“Uh-“

“No worries, I thought you may have forgotten because I forced you to stay, I'm sorry. So I left one to your room before you came. Just please hurry up, okay? You should be next to him before it starts. Family graveyard is in the backside.”

Riven nodded trying to understand each word of Bloom. She was so anxious. He inhaled and took the stairs. His room was on the top floor of the house. He took a left then passed many dark brown wooden doors which seemed like antiques. He finally arrived at the end of the corridor. Turned the doorknob and entered the room. It was a clean, bright room. There was a desk and a bed with clean sheets next to an empty wardrobe. His window was on the façade of the house. He was able to see both forests and courtyard at the same time.

He quickly glanced at his watch and changed his clothes in a hurry. Wore his black shirt, black jacket. He had big dark circles under his eyes because of the non-stop car drive for six hours. Before he left the room, took his hip flask from the inside pocket of his leather biker jacket. He left the room fast, but suddenly remembered, “Oh, fuck.” He murmured and turned back to the room, found the black tie on the desk. He was never good with ties. Held it and wrapped around his neck and tried to tie up. His first attempt was a big fail. He tried for a second time. “Fuck it, you bloody fuck.” His third attempt was about to begin before someone knocked his already opened door.

He raised his head from the tie to the door. “Let me help you.” Said the silhouette who was standing next to the door.

She had red hair but it was different from Bloom’s fair orange-red. This colour was reminding him of either wine or blood. Her skin was pale and smooth. Her dark eyes were hiding mysteries. She was wearing a mini embroidered mesh black dress with heeled leather boots. She had dark-red lipsticks on her lips matching with her hair. And golden hoop earrings.

Riven was appalled for a moment but he managed to nod. She was probably just another guest in here, wandering around. She passed across the room, put her hands on the collars of his shirt. He watched her while she was doing up his tie. She had the scents of vanilla and amber. Riven had never known those could smell tempting this much. Once she was done, she raised her head to see him. They were awkwardly close to each other but somehow it didn’t feel strange to him. Their eyes met and her gaze long and dark eyelashes trapped him like an enchantment but it lasted only a second. But had felt like a million.

She slowly took one step back. “Looks fine. And don’t rush, you still have time.” She muttered then turned her back and walked away from the room like a ghost before Riven could respond.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Sky…” Riven called his friend as soon as he saw him in the graveyard. Bloom was holding his hand. There were dried tears on his cheeks. His eyes were red. Riven had never been close with his father but he knew that Sky was deeply bound to his dad.

“Riven. You made it.” He said, “I thought the road was longer.”

“I drove nonstop.” he replied. “I wanted to be here as soon as I could.”

“I’m glad you’re here, brother.” And Sky hugged his best friend tightly. “Thanks for being here.”

“Anytime, Sky. You know it.” Sky nodded then turned to the people. When the burial had completed, Saul Silva stepped forward for a brief talk.

“Andreas was an honest man. He was my comrade at arms. My friend. And my brother. He saved me several times on the battlefield. Fought against many enemies. But he was defeated by the only enemy he couldn’t fight against with a sword. We will remember him gallant.”

And then everyone paid their respect one by one. When it started to rain, guests went back to the manor in the lead of Bloom. The dinner was also ready.

Guests loaded their plates in the kitchen and then moved into the entry hall and out onto the porch to compare recipes and eye up their neighbours’ dark suits. The evening went smoothly.

Riven didn’t have to do anything much. People were keeping Sky busy by keeping talking about the bravery of his father. He ate some pie in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of whiskey in the parlor. He even filled his hip flask with it. He knew that the hard thing was supporting Sky after everyone left. So, for now he was letting him spend time with his father's friends.

On the other hand, he was also searching that mysterious guest who helped him with his tie. But however, she had disappeared like a ghost. When a few old men and women approached him for a conversation with uncomfortable questions like “Where are you from,” or “Are you Sky’s friend” he immediately went outside to take a breath. The rain was over. He saw a tall pine tree that he could smoke under. At least until the guests drift their homes.

“It seems I’m not the only one who decides to run.” A voice came right behind him. A familiar silhouette appeared leaning on the tree.

She was holding a glass, probably the last drops of a whisky. _She is stunning,_ he thought.

“I hate when they ask questions.” Riven replied and he also leaned on the tree, next to her.

“Indeed.” She agreed then raised the glass to her lips. Riven lit his cigarette, took a deep breath from it as if it would help him to forget everything. He started watching small dark figures of people who are entering the house or standing on the porch.

“Can I?” she asked, referring to the cigarette. Riven nodded and searched for more but suddenly realized it was his last one. “Bollocks, it was the last. Do you want to share?”

“Sure.”

Riven smiled briefly and gave her his cigarette. She inhaled it and passed him back.

“I couldn’t properly thank you. Thanks for helping me with the tie.”

“No problem. Apparently you were about to strangle yourself with that tie.” Mystery girl replied and continued, “But before that I thought you were a foulmouthed ghost.”

“And why is that?” he grinned.

“No one lives on the second floor.”

“And you were just wandering around, chasing bad ghosts?” he passed the cigarette to his other hand and got his hip flask full of Scotch.

“No.” she shrugged, “I was dressing up in my room before you started swearing loudly.”

Riven lifted one of his brows, “So are you staying here as well?”

She shrugged, “I will. For a short while.”

Who was she? One of Bloom’s friends? He decided to introduce himself first.

“We will be neighbours then. I’m Riven.”

She cocked her head, “Oh, _that_ Riven. I see.”

He was confused, “ _That_ Riven?”

“Sky had told about you many many years ago.”

“So… You’re not Bloom’s friend?” he blinked.

She smirked and shook her head. “No. I'm the daughter of the decedent.” It was obvious she was enjoying his confusion.

“Wait… Beatrix?” He suddenly remembered Sky’s step-sister’s name and all the other forgotten information came through with it. They had the same dad but different mothers. She was living in Solaris and Sky and she didn’t have much contact since Beatrix left for another academy.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” responded wittily. Then finished her whiskey and prepared to leave. “Wanna share?” He showed the last and quite small piece of the cigarette. 

“Wouldn't my lips burn?”

“Hold up.” He deeply inhaled the last piece, threw the end. Hold the smoke in his lungs. She quickly had understood what he meant and didn’t wait. She put her right hand on his chest and reached for his lips. They were so close and he could feel her body touching his. He could feel the warmth of her lips without touching his. He exhaled the smoke softly and she inhaled it. When he was done, he realized she was holding his tie tightly. 

She released the tie and leaned away slowly.

“See you later, Riven.” And she started walking towards the house. Riven watched her until she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out to be 3 chapters :)  
> I hope you like it.

When Riven had gone back to the manor, he saw Sky and Beatrix side by side for the first time. The two step-siblings had nothing alike. Sky was taller, blond. Had soft, light blue eyes which looked around friendly unless he was in a fight. On the other hand there was Beatrix. She was petite next to Bloom but standing upright. Her eyes were a very dark tone of blue or brown, Riven couldn’t decide. He was able to see marks of both colours. She was looking around steely, spreading a mysterious energy. Her hair was a contrast compared to Sky, deep red. Even though she was wearing that dark dress, she was radiant.

The three of them –including Bloom- were accepting condolences of people and listening to what they had been telling. It must have been boring as hell. It would be the last thing Riven wanted to do, keeping on listening to people who talk about their memories with his late father. Riven glanced at Beatrix for a second hoping to meet with her eyes. But she was concentrating on someone else. She had a fake smile on her lips, nodding periodically. Riven has known these expressions from himself. She was barely holding herself not to roll eyes. Elderly people would never stop advising. They would never care what people feel or think. Sky was better to tolerate people, also Bloom was interrupting kindly when someone overly talks. But Beatrix was looking like she’s about to choke without a help like Bloom’s. It was Riven’s sign. He walked towards Beatrix and the old guy who held her captive.

“Hey, I think someone needs you back in the kitchen, Beatrix.” He interrupted. Beatrix stared at him for a moment but then quickly realized what he's trying to do. She nodded, “Yes, I guess I should go and check it out. Thank you for your condolences, Mr. Fawcett.” She said and smoothly moved away from the guy and took Riven’s arm and they walked to the kitchen. When they finally arrived, she leaned against the countertop, sighed. “Thanks, really.” Riven shrugged, “Any time.”

She slightly smiled. 

“It’s not a fake one.” Riven stated.

She lifted one of her brows, “Oh, how are you so sure?” taunted. Riven kept his hazel-green eyes on Beatrix’s dark ones. How on the earth this girl who he had just met hours ago could spin him around her orbit, stun him in every way she could. Before he could respond, Terra entered the kitchen, carrying a huge box. “Riven, can you help us back on the porch please?”

Riven kept his eyes on Beatrix. She didn’t avert his gaze.

“I’m coming, Terra.” He replied Terra calmly as the earth fairy left. He slowly turned towards the door. “I’ll wait for an answer.” Beatrix mumbled.

Riven chuckled and left the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Sky was in a deep conversation with Farah Dowling and Rosalind who were old friends of Andreas.

The interesting thing was, some of Bloom’s friends from Alfea had come. Mighty princess Stella, Terra and his brother along with his mind fairy girl and Aisha the beer-pong destroyer.

Out of nowhere, Ben Harvey appeared, patting Riven’s back, “How is Specialists Academy, Riven?”

“It’s hard. But I like it’s not being easy.”

“Good. Sky and you are going to be good commanders once you complete the academy.”

Riven nodded, “Thanks, sir.”

“Andreas and Saul were like you and Sky. I remember we went to Alfea together, then they headed to Specialists Academy. Old times…”

Sky had finished his conversation with Rosalind and Farah. “Professor Silva, Professor Harvey, wouldn’t you stay for the dinner tonight?”

“Thanks for your offer, Sky. But I have to leave for a military meeting in Solaria for tomorrow.” Silva appeared out of nowhere.

Sky nodded and shook his hand. “Thanks for coming today and of course for your speech.”

After everybody left one by one, it showed up that Stella, Terra and Aisha were staying for the night. The last thing Riven had ever wanted was a high school meeting but he didn’t complain. At least for now.

They went to the dining room from the parlor. It was almost as big as the parlor. They settled the long wooden table. Bloom and Sky sat opposite seats for being face to face. Riven sat next to Sky. And Beatrix sat in the opposite chair to Riven. Riven knew it was intentional but probably no one else did. The dinner was silent except from Terra’s few tries about botany and her botany internship in Alfea with her father. She talked about her dream job for a while. Then Bloom asked Aisha about her job. She was an assistant of a Professor who works about old water fairy scrolls in the Royal Library of Solaria. Then they asked Stella about Brandon. Stella was anxiously keeping on asking Sky if he was okay. But Beatrix never talked. She just drank glasses of red wine as red as her lips. Their eyes met just for a second but then she looked back at her plate, cutting the eye contact. But she never touched her food.

After that awkward dinner they had, finally the Alfea girls decide to give Sky some space. Riven helped them carrying the dishes back to the kitchen and Aisha helped about washing quickly with her magic. Apparently the rooms of the three Alfea girls were on the first floor and before they headed upstairs to have some girl time, Bloom asked Beatrix if she would like to join them. It was obviously unexpected according to Stella’s face. Beatrix paused for a few seconds because of Bloom’s offer. That was probably because the two were never close and it was pretty unexpected. However she surprisingly said “Okay.” and accepted.

Sky stood up from the table and went to the other side of the room, Riven followed. He sat down on the red couch next to the fireplace. He exhaled loudly, seeming exhausted. Riven could see the tiredness and grief on his face even Sky had tried hard to hide them all day. Riven sat on the armchair next to him. They stood still in silence for a while. Then Sky put off his jacket and loosened his tie. Riven stood up, went to the glass buffet and took two crystal glasses and a bottle. Poured two glasses and turned back to his place, handed one of the glasses to his friend.

“Sky. You don’t have to look strong. We’re closer than friends, we’re brothers.”

Sky closed his eyes and took a sip from the glass. He hadn’t drunk all day. But he needed to relax a bit.

“It happened too quickly, Riv.” His voice cracked, “I couldn’t even get prepared to say goodbye to him. I always assumed the good but he was eventually getting worse.” He paused, sipped his drink. "I tried to be optimistic. But he knew he was going to die. Told me to look after Beatrix. But how am I supposed to do that? He told me to take care of our home, our family, our heritage. But it’s too heavy for me to carry.”

Riven put his hand on his shoulder, “I’m here Sky. I will always help you to carry any burden. Bloom is here. She cares for you a lot, she’ll stand by your side. You have us. I will help you whatever happens. One call is enough, you know that.”

“I know, Riv and I’m so thankful about it.”

Suddenly, memories he had already forgotten unveiled. He smiled at Sky, “I remember when your father took us to camping. It had rained cats and dogs that day. All the tents were covered with mud.”

Sky chuckled, “Yeah, I remember. The next day we had a cold and he didn’t know what to do so called Professor Harvey to bring some potions.”

“Those days were good. Nothing to worry. Away from the hardship of life itself.”

Sky nodded and stood up from the sofa, then poured himself another glass of Scotch. “Do you want some?”

Riven shook his head. Sky was surprised but didn’t say anything, held his glass and sat down back to the couch. Riven asked the question hanging over his head.

“Why weren't you close with your sister? You almost never talked about her. I wouldn’t remember if she didn’t say.”

“Did you talk with her?”

“Briefly.” Riven replied firmly.

“We were distant as kids. I mean her mother… she never liked me. And once she died, Bea went to Solaria. I think… I don’t know, Riv. I was the older one and I should have taken care of her . When her mother left…”

“Do you mind if you tell me everything from the start?”

Sky sighed, “Alright…You’re right.” Then he drank all the whiskey in the glass and put it on the table. “After my mom and dad divorced, dad married Bea's mother. Bea had never known his real father. I don’t think she has ever wondered. My dad was the only figure for him, and they adored each other. When I was fourteen and she was twelve, her mother passed away. The next year I went to Alfea. And you know,” shook his head, “Father was always on the battlefield. That’s why I spent the summers only with my mom. There was Bea on the other hand. With the absence of her mother and dad, Bea got lonelier. Eventually went to a boarding school in Solaria. That’s why I was barely talking about her. I’m feeling guilty, Riven.”

“You were just a kid, Sky. How could you know?”

“I could have brought her with me, to Alfea.” he downturned his gaze.

“What happened has happened. But if you feel bad about it, you can still fix it, Sky. Specialists Academy is a branch of Alfea for high education. You can talk with Dowling and take her to Alfea. And you can still break the ice.”

“And how am I going to do this Riven? She’s 19 now. Not a kid anymore, probably hates me.”

“Don’t be so sure. Tomorrow, talk to her. You can’t blame yourself.”

Sky considered Riven’s words for a while. “Alright. I will.” 

After clearing their heads with small talks and chattering, Riven loosened his tie and went back to his room. He was up for almost 24 hours. He scrubbed his eyes and headed to the second floor. But a dim light he noticed. His eyes followed the source and realized it was coming from under the door of another room opposite the corridor. He realized whose room was that. He raised his hand slowly about to knock. But suddenly he stopped. He wasn’t sure if he should have done this. He had just met with her but couldn't get her out of his mind. Also, even though they were not related by blood, she was Sky's sister. She was really good at hiding her pain under a mask of sarcasm. Because as Sky told, she cared for Andreas. The only parent figure she probably ever had.

Sighed and turned back to his room. Decided to have some sleep, hoped it would clear his mind. But the deep inside, he was excited to see her in the morning even he couldn't admit it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Riven woke up at noon. It was almost two o’clock and nobody had disturbed him yet, which was good. He got out of bed and looked at the outside from his window. There were no marks of yesterday’s crowd.

He turned back to the wardrobe that he threw his backpack inside and found warm and comfy clothes. But the truth was he was stinking and decided to head to the shower. The only bathroom was luckily close to his room. He grabbed a fresh towel and headed to the bathroom.

When the warm water hit his body, he realized how tired he was yesterday. His muscles relaxed and the pain on his shoulders went away. After the quick shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and left to go back to his room.

“I was wondering where you were hiding.”

Beatrix’s voice with an uncaring tone was heard from the opposite side of the corridor. Her door was halfway opened as if she was about to go out. She wasn’t looking at him, pulled the doorknob to herself to close it completely and locked the room with a small key. Had a bunch of books in her other hand.

 _She is enchanting,_ Riven thought.

Yesterday, he had thought that it would pass but eventually it didn’t.

“Why, did you miss me?” He teased while water dripped from his hair to the long red carpet on the floor. She turned to see him.

She laid her eyes first on his bare chest then her look slowly rose towards his eyes. The spots where her gaze touched were tingling somehow.

She shrugged, “No. I was just curious about yesterday’s question.”

Riven chuckled, took a step, “You’re actually crazy about figuring that out, aren’t you?”

This time her uncaring tone changed, “About what?” got closer to him.

Riven lowered his voice, “About how I noticed your masks.”

She frowned, and didn't answer for two seconds. Riven kept on looking at her in the eye. He could see the anger and determination in those dark eyes flickering with electricity. They were so close that for a second he was scared if he was going to kiss her or she was going to electrocute him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you perfectly do.”

She didn’t respond, just held her books tightly with an anger boiling inside. Riven noticed he found a soft spot of her.

Suddenly she turned her head to the left. There was Terra in the corridor, walking briskly. “There’s no hot water in the first floor’s bathroom. May I use here?” She was talking, but oblivious about the tension between.

“Sure, Terra. I think Riven just left there. So it’s not occupied.” Beatrix told Terra loudly, as if she was trying to suppress Riven’s existence with her voice. “Also, there are fresh towels in the cabinet.”

“Oh, wonderful. I was in the garden the whole morning and covered with mud…” Riven had stopped listening to Terra, his eyes were searching for any response from Beatrix.

He stepped aside to let Terra in. When Terra entered the bathroom and locked the door, the two were face to face again. “Do you have cigarettes?” she blurted.

Riven looked at her to figure out if she were mocking, “Right now, I only have a towel, if you want.” Then sighed, “Yeah, I have a few in my backpack.”

“Then bring some while coming.”

“To where?”

“I hope you’re a good specialist. Trace me.” She lilted.

He couldn’t help but not to grin, “Are you my prey?”

“Don’t be so sure who’s the predator.”

Then she started walking through the downstairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Riven had a few guesses. But before going outside, he stopped by the kitchen and quickly found some stuff to eat, he was starving.

Sky and Bloom were not around. Stella was talking with her phone fiercely and Aisha was the only person in the house. But she was about to leave as if she’s going to a pool.

“There’s a river close here. I’m going to swim and come back before the evening. You can tell the girls if anyone asks.” Riven nodded while trying to swallow the sandwich he made. “I will.” He managed to say. Then he saw some green apples in a small basket, grabbed one for himself then turned to Aisha “Do you want one?” he asked and before she could answer, he handed her an apple. “Well, thanks.” Aisha replied awkwardly. “I’m just trying to be polite, don’t worry.” He chuckled. Ten minutes later with a pocket full of cigarettes, Riven went to the garden. He was thinking that Beatrix was probably in the grove. Graveyard of the family was also close to there. It would make sense.

The weather was so cold, so he grabbed his leather biker jacket. The wind was blowing, as if a storm was coming soon. But he kept on walking through the graveyard. Bite his apple quickly to finish it as soon as possible.

He passed the tall willow and pine trees. As he got closer to the graveyard, it got colder and colder. He zipped his jacket and entered the cemetery.

She was sitting on the grasses, next to Andreas’s grave. One of her books was opened and it seemed she was talking.

When she realized him coming, she closed the book immediately.

“You found me.”

“It wasn’t hard.”

“Are you reading?”

He sat down next to her, placed a cigarette between his lips and gave her another one, lit them both. She inhaled it deeply and closed her eyes. “Yeah. Helps me to keep calm. Some passages my father and I used to read.”

She wasn’t sarcastic anymore. Not wearing one of her masks, seemed depressed for real. For a while they didn’t talk. Beatrix was watching the trees shaking with the howling wind. The bluster of wind was filling the silence.

“You can tell me. I can’t promise if I fully understand, but I can listen.”

A sad, slight smile appeared on her lips. But it was such a sorrowful one that Riven knew it would seem happier if she didn’t even smile.

“I don’t know why even I’m telling you. But you caught me off guard once. And if I won’t see you again, so I may tell all.” She took another breath from the cigarette.

 _Who knows,_ Riven thought. Apparently Sky hasn’t talked with her, yet.

“My father was the only person who understood me. He was the only person who cared for me. His death means more to me since Sky gets the credit. Just because I’m not his blood. No problem, I’m not jealous. I already hate people who try to comfort me with their insincere words. Sky is more than welcome about handling them.” She gulped, then waited for a while before continuing.

“After my mom died, I was alone all those years in that fucking gigantic house but still, my only reason not to leave was him. I knew he would see me first when he came back from the battlefield. He taught me. He raised me. Now he’s gone and it’s… It’s not fair. I even wanted to see my father in Sky's eyes but he was distant.”

Riven gave her the silence she needed. Just listened to her.

“Do I sound like a whiny child.?”

Riven shook his head, “No. You sound like a vulnerable person.”

“I can’t let anyone see me weak. That’s not me.”

“All of us have many pieces. Some of them are broken, some of them are not. If you try to hide your scarred piece behind a mask, it will get infected and make you weaker.”

She turned her head to him and their eyes met, “You still didn’t reply. How did you notice it?”

“I lost people. I heard lots of words of consolation. I hated how pathetic I was. I let my scar get infected. One day, sitting wasted in a bar, I drove to the beach. Then I got things off my chest by shouting them to the sea. It only listened, didn’t respond to me with unnecessary words. That’s how I realized that fake expressions. Because I had them. That’s how I knew you needed someone to listen to you. Because I got through the same.”

A drop of tear glistened on her cheek. She didn’t say anything. They sat next to Andreas’ grave stone together.

“It will rain.” He said quietly. Grey clouds which weren’t there have appeared.

“Let it rain then.” She raised her hand and a sharp blue lightning streak flashed and hit the sky, thunder roared. In a few seconds, it started raining.

Riven put off his jacket, using it to prevent them from getting wet while Beatrix was carrying her books. They ran together back to the manor, while it was pouring.

They arrived at the manor breathlessly and dripping wet. “Come with me,” she whispered and they used a forgotten backdoor of the East Wing. The door had its private stairs and it was rising through the second floor.

She quickly unlocked her door and entered, “You’re allowed to come in” she said to Riven who was still standing in the corridor, in front of her door. Riven stepped inside. He quickly checked her room. It was a bright room, smelling like flowers. There was a huge library inside, full of thick old books. On her desk, there were opened books with a notebook and pen. 

“I love rain." she muttered, "Because I don’t have to wipe my tears when it rains.”

Riven didn’t wait to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to reach his lips. He pushed the door to close it with one hand and when he heard the click, planted kisses on her neck. His lips were burning with longing and desire. She responded him with the same amount of passion. Then he found her lips again as she pulled his t-shirt. The biker jacket was already on the floor, soon his t-shirt, then her blouse.

No one noticed their absence until the dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there may be some cheesy part but... who doesn't like some cheesy stuff?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) your comments are so precious


End file.
